Warriors Lemons
by MoonKittyBlitz
Summary: Don't like it, Don't read it. I take requests, OC's included! Choose love, lust, or rape.
1. LeafXCrow

Leafpool padded close to Crowfeather, their pelts mingling with eachother's. "I get that.. We're leaving the clans.. But where are we supposed to go?" Leafpool asked. crowfeather shrugs, "Where ever StarClan takes us.." He trailed off, remembering that once you leave the clans.. You're not a part of StarClan anymore. Leafpool sighed, and flicked her ear twords a cave. "Let's stay here for tonight," she mewed. Crowfeather nodded, and they began to pad silently to the cave.

Once they were settled, Leafpool began to groom Crowfeather. "Do you think they miss me?" She asked. "You know.. Cinderpelt? I felt useless to them once Brightheart started to help. It was like she's Cinderpelt's new apprentice," she sighed again. Crowfeather blinked. "Don't let that bother you," he purred. "That was the past, and your heart told you to leave with me," just then Leafpool remembered Spottedleaf's words. _Listen to your heart, Leafpool,_ she repeated the beautiful she-cat's words in her head, until she fell asleep.

A bliss filled yowl echoed in the huge cave, and it woke up both cats. They padded through a tunnel that led to an underground cave. Just when they were about to enter, Crowfeather put his tail in front of her to keep her from going in. "I'll go check it out, and i'll yowl if I need you," he mewed,and bolted in. She waited for what seemed like moons. _I'll go after him, _she thought, and followed. What she saw surprised her. In the underground cave, two cats that had an unfamilier scent wrangled eachother in a stone clearing. All though they weren't wrestling. A she-cat lay on her back, with her legs spread, while a tom rubbed his member against her core. They were mating.

Standing next to leafpool was crowfeather. She looked in between his legs to find a long member dangling from it's sheath. Leafpool bit back a gasp as she felt her core drip, and heat up. Once the two cats were done, they padded out the opposite way- a tunnel on the other side that led to a grassy field. Leafpool's mind earged her to stoke his penis, but she resisted. She padded twords the clearing, her tail held high, showing her dripping core. Embarrassed, she quickly covered it with her tail. Crowfeather purred in amusement, and padded over to her, nudging Leafpool's tail away with his muzzel. Leafpool couldn't hold back a moan as his lips brushed her folds. She knew she was a virgin, but the first cat she wanted to lose it to was crowfeather, who, was not a virgin. She trusted him, since he knows what to do.

Leafpool lay on her back as the other she-cat was, bucking her hips up. Crowfeather grinned, and padded over. He gave her core a few good sniffs, before shoving his toungue into her. She moaned with pure bliss, bucking her hips up even more. "Ohh, BABY!" She moaned, storking his cock with her wet tail. Crowfeather grunted blissfully, and walked over her, so his member was touching her nose. Leafpool put the member into her mouth, and almost choked. He stuck it down her throat, asking for more. She sucked and slurped without question, until he sprayed his white juices into her mouth, yowling. He walked off of her, panting. Leafpool spread her legs apart. "Penatrate me, crowfeather," she whispered, and he mounted over her. He tickled and teased her folds with his cock, making her moan, which made him turned on. He gently and slowly entered her with the tip of his cock. "This is going to hurt, but it will feel good after a minute," and he shoved the rest in. Leafpool screamed in pain as his barbs cut her walls. Crowfeather kept on pumping and thrusting. Soon, leafpool noticed the pain being replaced by bliss. She moaned when he hit her G-spot. "Oh, Crowfeather," she moaned. "FUCK me!" She cried. Crowfeather grinned. "Gah! Leafpool.. You're so.._ tight!_" He moaned.

"Beg!" Crowfeather cried. Leafpool moaned, and he kept slapping into her, his balls hitting her folds. "Oh, Crowfeather! I love the way your dick fits into me! Ah.. AHH! Make my kits! Ohhh right there, baby, RIGHT THERE!" She moaned, as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot. "You're my slut, Leafpool!" Crowfeather yowled, as he filled her with his juices. Leafpool dod the same, and her sticky cream covered his cock. They cleaned eachother, moaning. A ginger tom padded into the cave as Crowfeather was pounding his mate once more, but this time Leafpool was on top. "What in the name of StarClan?" Firestar yowled. Leafpool gasped, and stopped bouncing on top of her mate's dick. Forestar shook his head. "I- I'll leave you be," he murmured. Leafpool grinned, and kept bouncing and slapping on him, her moans and screeches echoing against the cave walls. The fucked and banged until they could no more. That night, Leafpool fell asleep in Crowfeather's arms, his dick still inside her.

"I love you,"


	2. DovexBumble

Dovewing lay in the clearing! Watching Bumblestripe drag a rabbit into the fresh-kill pile. She purred, and padded over to him. "Do you want to come for a walk with me?" She asked sexily, her tail touching his sheath. He looked confused, but groaned with pleasure. "ok," he mewed, and followed her out of camp.

The entered a clearing with brambled surrounding it, and sunlight brightening the area. Dovewing purred softly, and nudged him into the clearing. She shoved him down on his back. "Dovewing.. What?" He meowed irritably. Dovewing chuckled, and circled his sheath with her toungue, making him moan and buck his hips. Once him member was fully erect, she shoved it inside her mouth. "Ohhh, Dovewing! You little bitch," he moaned, and made her deepthroat it. She rubbed her paws up and down it at the same time, giving Bumblestripe the best feeling of his life.

"My turn now," Dovewing mewed, and sat on his stomach, legs streatched apart. Her pussy was inches away from his member, which was throbbing. She put her pussy in Bumblestripe's face, and he happily slurped his toungue inside of her. She squeeled as his sandpaper toungue his her sweet spot. "YES! Bumblestripe, eat me," she moaned, and climaxed all over his muzzle, which he swallowed hornily. "Put my dick in your tight virgin walls, baby," moaned Bumblestripe. Dovewing obeyed, and slowly sat down on his dick, making it enter her pussy.

Dovewing was not a Virgin, but Bumblestripe didn't need to know.

She bounced up and down his dick, making him moan. This was her favorite position. "Oh, beg for me, dovewing!" Yowled Bumblestipe, shoving his tail into his mate's asshole. "Fuck yeah, Bumble!" Chirped Dovewing. "Make me yours! Have my kits! OHH, BABAY!" She yowled as he hit her G-Spot. He bucked his hips up, and shot a huge load into her. Dovewing fell next to him on her back, Bumblestripe's dick sliding out. Blood trickled down her leg from Bumblestipe's barbs, but she hardly noticed as she cummed into the air. "That.. Was amazing!" Cried Dovewing, and rolled on top of him. "We have to do that again sometime," murmured Bumlestripe.

"What a show!" Mewed a familier voice. Foxleap. Ivypool and him padded into the clearing, both covered in cum. "We were fucking just next doir, and we couldn't help but watch you two," Ivypool mewed. "Foursome tomarrow night?" Foxleap asked. Dovewing beamed. "You can count on it,"

9 moons later...

"Come on, Dovewing, push!" Jayfeather urged, as a grey tabby kit with blue eys spilled out. Bumblestripe hung over her, worry iN his eyes. A white kit came out next, followed by a black one. Dovewing smiled. "This one will be Swankit," she mewed to the white kit with gree eyes. "This on Ravenkit," to the Black one with amber eyes. "And the tabby one Stormkit,"

"i love you, Bumblestripe,"


End file.
